


those material things they can't get in my way

by fadingdreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band, M/M, Real Life, angsty, i think so lol, larry - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingdreams/pseuds/fadingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this isn't good, i'm moving all my stuff off tumblr and this is the first thing i wrote and I didn't really want to lose it so yeah :/</p></blockquote>





	those material things they can't get in my way

“Harry you’re being ridiculous.”

“Good to know”

Louis groaned frustratedly at Harry who was stalking out of the studio in anger.  His curls bounced up and down as he muttered under his breath.

“Harry stop. Come on Harry you know I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“But you did anyway! “, Harry said turning around. Louis almost whimpered at the sight. His green eyes were cold and livid but his voice held hurt and betrayal. Louis hated to think he was the cause of so much pain.

Louis walked up to harry and took his hands. “I was going to tell you Haz, honest. I just- “

“Oh fuck off Louis.”  Harry interrupted, shoving the blue eyed boy away as he walked to the street and hailed a cab, throwing Louis a dirty look over his shoulder.

Louis sighed, he’d never meant for any of this to happen. As if his day couldn’t get any worse, the sky thundered, and it began to pour immediately. Louis couldn’t seem to move, but he felt the rain seep through his clothes, drenching him.

“Louis what the fuck? Get in a taxi right now!” said one of the nameless body guards that surrounded him all day. 

Seeing that Louis wasn’t even close to responding, he stepped into the rain and summoned a taxi for the numb band member and shoved him into it, giving direction hastily to the driver.

“Go home and dry yourself off Louis, don’t want you getting sick eh?”

When guard mentioned home, Louis looked up brokenly and rolled the window up. Harry would probably never even let him in the house, and for good reason.

-x-

_“Shh, Lou you’re making too much noise “, Harry giggled as his boyfriend attacked his lips hungrily.  
“ Why do you want to be the one making noise?” Louis said seductively, trailing his hand down Harry’s shirt. Harry groaned at Louis’ touch and pressed their lips together desperately. Louis slowly began to unbutton Harry’s jeans, smiling wickedly at the boy who was beside himself in excitement. _

_“Wow, Haz, you’re getting a bit happier than usual aren’t you?” Louis said amusedly._

_“It’s just been so long “, the curly haired boy said in a strangled voice, throwing his head against the wall of the bathroom stall._

_Louis began to trail his lips down Harry’s chest when he felt the curly haired boy’s phone vibrate in his jeans. Harry almost collapsed in frustration. He shoved his hands in his jean pocket and picked up without even checking the caller ID. He knew who it was._

_“Perfect timing Zayn, what the fuck do you want.”_

_“Hey, I told you not to sneak off with Lou, Radio interview starts in like five minutes you better be here.”_

_“Fuck off.” Harry snapped and jabbed the end call button as violently as he could._

_“Who was that?” Louis said sarcastically, continuing to shove Harry’s trousers down._

_“We can’t Loueh. The interview starts in like, five minutes!” Harry whined in annoyance pushing Louis’ hand away._

_“Oh the things we could do in five minutes Haz”_

_-x-_

_“Where the fuck have you been? Get in the fucking studio”, hissed one of their management people as they saw Harry and Louis scrambling towards the studio, Louis laughing at Harry’s disability to walk straight._

_The couple stumbled into the studio, where all the other boys were sitting, already with their headphones on, and chatting to the radio jockey._

_Zayn took a look at Harry’s sex hair and rolled his eyes._

_“Ahh, 2/5 of One Direction is finally here. Traffic boys?” said the interviewer, who was looking at Louis at bit too heatedly for Harry to approve of._

_“Loads”, Harry gasped falling onto the chair, Ignoring Niall who was making silent kissy faces at him._

_“Well anyway, we were just talking about Louis’ big news!”_

_Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. Big news?_

_Apparently Louis had different thoughts and his eyes widened slightly in horror, only visible to those who knew him well enough._

_“Louis Tomlinson of One Direction has now left his single status for the beautiful Eleanor Calder, congratulations Louis!”_

_Eleanor?_

_Harry had no idea what was happening, his brain went into overdrive as he started putting things into place, the heated phone calls, the sudden ‘errands’, all lies._

_He felt Louis squeeze his thigh gently, but Harry in his upset stated pushed it off roughly, and just snapped out of his trance to hear the question directed to him._

_“I assume you’ve met her Harry? Best friends approval is always important isn’t it?”_

_Harry almost scoffed out loud at the Irony of the question. He answered through gritted teeth, what he hoped was a calm answer that a ‘best friend’ was expected to give._

_“Haven’t met her yet, but I’ve heard so much about her! Louis barely shuts up about her. I hope they’re very happy together. “_

_-x-_

Louis groaned at his blunder as the cab pulled up in front of the house him and Harry shared.  The rain still poured as if the clouds were choking out the tears that Louis couldn’t seem to release.  

He stumbled out of the Taxi, stuffing half the contents of his wallet into the driver’s hand, not even bothering about change. He walked up to the door, and rang the bell, the apologies ready to spill out of his mouth like a waterfall. But that curly mop of hair never appeared at the door. Knocked loudly, he knew Harry was listening.

“Harry, please open the door, let me explain.”

“Harry, I’m sorry about everything, please let me in.” 

“Harry please stop it, can we please just talk about this?”

Louis huffed, tugging his sopping jacket closed to him. He walked around to the back of the house, and found the back door unlocked. Even in his anger, Harry couldn’t lock him out. 

He walked in through the kitchen, leaving his jacket on the floor as per usual.  He heard a door slam upstairs and knew that Harry had retreated to their room.

He trudged upstairs sadly and knocked on the door that Harry had locked himself up in. When he got no answer he sighed dejectedly and slumped down against the closed door and pulled his drenched knees up to his chest. 

“Harry, I know you aren’t going to answer me right now, so I’m just going to talk. I know you’re listening boo. I know you have your back up against this door right now, and you’re tugging at your adorable curls. Don’t, I wouldn’t like it if you went bald because of me being a right twat.   
Haz, you don’t know how sorry I am, it must have been awful for you to find out like that, if I were in your shoes I’d be absolutely livid right now. Look, Eleanor is just a girl; she’s a stunt that management is pulling. She’s nice but I swear Harry, she’s only doing it for the money, and I’m only doing it because of these fucking bastards in suits. You know that.  I wouldn’t trade you for the queen of England Haz. “

Louis finished his speech with a sigh, unable to go on anymore.

“I should hope not.” said a muffled voice from against the other side of the door, just as Louis predicted. Louis’ heart leaped, he didn’t expect the younger boy to respond to him. Harry wasn’t one to easily forgive.  Louis’ didn’t expect him to either.

“Harry, please talk to me. If you need me to stop doing this then I will. They can kick me out of the band for all I care. I’ll do anything for you to forgive me. “, Louis said desperately when he heard Harry’s thick voice, only to know he had been crying. The thought of being the cause for Harry’s pain tugged at his heartstrings.

“I’ve seen her Lou. I practically introduced her to you. What if you leave me for her?”

And in that minute the shy insecure lad from Cheshire was showing through the tears. Louis could see Harry in his mind eye and the image made him sniffle sadly.

“Harry how can you say that? I could never leave you for anyone. No matter whom it is! We’re Larry Stylinson Haz; you’re the most perfect boyfriend I could have ever _hoped_ for!  I love you and your curls, and your beautiful eyes, and when you dance around in your boxers while baking, and when you cuddle me when I’m sad.  You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re so kind and gentle and thoughtful, you make me a better person every day. I’ll tell management about us, I’ll tell everyone about us. I don’t care how much hate I get, not if I’m risking losing you because I’m too cowardly to fight.” 

When he heard Harry break into soft sobs on the other side of the room, he knew that he would do anything for this boy. He could drown himself in an ocean or jump off a cliff if it meant keeping Harry happy.  He knew that he had the strength to fight for Harry. Harry gave him the strength.

“Please don’t cry boo, I love you” Louis said in a broken, defeated voice.

“I think… I think you should sleep in your room today. “, Harry sighed softly, not angry anymore, just sad, it was as if he had drained himself of emotion.

“Right. I’ll just go…” Louis muttered quietly, walking to the room that was used only before Louis and Harry started dating. It looked so unused, and Louis stripped himself of his wet clothes and fell onto the bed and under his blanket, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep without Harry breathing softly next to him.

-x-

Louis twisted and turned through the night, unable to sleep. He was full of shame and guilt. He needed Harry. As if hearing his thoughts, he felt the bed sink slightly as the curly haired lad slipped underneath the duvet. Louis turned quickly and clung onto the boy he loved, snuggling into his chest. He felt Harry’s chest vibrate as he chuckled softly.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep either “

Louis pressed kisses to Harry’s chest and muttered out apologies desperately.

“I’m so sorry Harry, I love you so much, please don’t leave m- “

He was cut off by Harry pressing their lips together.  Just softly enough to let Louis know that Harry wasn’t ready to let go, that he still cared.

“Shh Lou, you’re rambling, it’s okay, we’re fine”

“Harry we can tell the world about us. I’m not afraid as long as I have you” Louis said intertwining fingers with his boyfriend. 

“Someday we will okay? Now isn’t the time. “

“Okay” Louis whispered softly as the two let their limbs gravitate together, limbs tangling together and little reassuring kisses every now and then.

“Lou?”

“Mmh?”

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this isn't good, i'm moving all my stuff off tumblr and this is the first thing i wrote and I didn't really want to lose it so yeah :/


End file.
